Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 11
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex is a teacher. Olivia is her student. WARNINGS: spanking, teacher/student sex, but Olivia is 18.


**Prompt 11. Teacher/Student**

"Aw come *on* Ms. C! Giv'it back," one of the students in room fourteen practically whined at his teacher.

Alexandra Cabot straightened to her full height and stared pointedly down at the young man sitting in the front row. "Elliot. Do you really think I'm going to return a weapon to your custody? If you wanted to keep it, you shouldn't have brought it into my classroom. This is not a new rule that I've sprung on you suddenly, it's been in effect all year long."

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in his seat. "Uptight bitch," he muttered under his breath, though he didn't really mean it. Ms. Cabot was pretty much everyone's favorite teacher.

Olivia Benson, who sat behind Elliot, reached forward and smacked him upside the head, hard. "Fucker, shut up!" she laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. He was practically like her brother, actually. They grew up together and had been inseparable until last year when Elliot got a girlfriend.

"Ow, V!" Elliot protested, rubbing the back of his head and turning to frown at Olivia.

"That's enough," Alex interrupted the spat. "Watch your language Ms. Benson, and Elliot, her name is Olivia, not V. You know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, yeah, not in your classroom, I know," Elliot grumbled, still rubbing his head as he turned to face front.

"Sorry," Liv said with a cheeky grin that let her teacher know she wasn't sorry in the least.

"Just watch it," Alex warned, pointing a finger at Olivia before she returned her attention to the class as a whole. "Does anyone else have a weapon that's going to fall out of their pocket when they lean over to pick something up?" she asked, her eyes scanning the class, twinkling when they all giggled to themselves and tried to hide it from each other.

Olivia leaned forward and whispered in Elliot's ear. "I'd like to lean over and do something to her..."

Elliot choked and scooted his desk forward so she couldn't whisper to him anymore. Like he really needed that image in his head. Like he didn't have enough trouble concentrating on his work already.

Liv smirked triumphantly, settling back in her chair. Gah, she was so bored. Ms. Cabot was interesting, but history was not. Who the fuck cared what year such and such war happened or who was president in which year, or who discovered America? Like she was going to see Christopher Columbus or Abraham Lincoln on the street and need to strike up a conversation. Please. Or, what was it Ms. Cabot always said... oh yeah. 'We need to learn about our history so it doesn't repeat itself.' So... if they didn't learn that Christopher Columbus discovered America, they might... discover it again?

"Are you paying attention, Ms. Benson?" Alexandra asked sharply, snapping her fingers in front of Olivia's face. She could swear the girl went to another planet sometimes, but she always aced her exams.

"Depends," Olivia replied casually, slowly raising her eyes toward her favorite teacher's, stopping to linger on her cleavage. "Paying attention to what?"

"The current discussion about the Civil War," Ms. C said, ignoring Olivia's blatant attempt to fluster her.

"You sound so sexy when you say that," Olivia remarked, wagging her eyebrows. "Civil War. I would have fought in it if you were a General."

"Detention," Alex said, raising her own eyebrows. And when Olivia started to grin like a kitten, she continued deliberately. "With Mr. Delvechio."

Liv's grin stopped halfway into itself, and she narrowed her eyes. "Not going."

"Would you prefer to get no credit for today?"

"Why are you always riding my ass?" Liv countered, pissed that she wasn't getting detention with Ms. C.

"Quite the opposite," Alexandra said, staring hard at Olivia. "Detention, for half an hour, today at lunch, in Mr. Delvechio's room. Got it?"

Olivia stared her down for a minute or two, and then decided that she wasn't going to push it. Not this time. "Yeah, fuck, I got it," she grumped. She heard a few of her friends snickering around her, and one of them pressed a note into her hand. She opened it, looked down at it, and snorted, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it with a glare back at Isabel. She was not whipped. Fuckin bitches.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and Ms. C called Olivia over as the class was filing out the door in a hurry. The lithe brunette made her way over with her hands shoved into the pockets of her baggy jeans.

"What?" Liv asked sourly, slouching in front of Ms. Cabot's desk.

"Stand up straight," Alex admonished automatically, twirling a finger toward Olivia's bad posture. When her student straightened, she continued. "You have got to stop flirting with me, Olivia. It is entirely inappropriate, and not appreciated."

Olivia's cheeks really wanted to burn with shame, but she managed a cocky smile instead to cover her embarrassment. "You just haven't had a piece of this ass," she said with a wink, and quickly left the room, ignoring her teacher when she was called back to the desk.

Alex stood staring at the empty doorway long after Olivia had disappeared through it into the mess of students roaming the hallway. That girl was going to kill her. And, also, what was the world coming to? If she had spoken to one of her teachers that way in school, she would have been publicly caned in front of the entire student body. And that was only eight years ago! Of course, she had gone to school in England, so that likely accounted for most of it. And it wasn't that she wanted to cane Olivia in an assembly, either... it was just interesting to see how far downhill society could go in eight years. Including herself, she hated to admit. Because she had lied to Olivia... the flirting was inappropriate, that was true, but it was not unappreciated. It was appreciated too much, and that was the problem.

Olivia's heart was beating like mad as she darted into the nearest girls' bathroom and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Oh, God. How the fuck was she supposed to face Ms. C after lunch? She really hadn't meant to say that. Well, she would have been fine with saying it if Ms. Cabot had shown any interest in her whatsoever, but her teacher was strictly business, and she should not have said what she said. She knew it was going to come back to bite her. And she really respected Ms. C, more so than she respected anyone in her life, other than Elliot.

"What's wrong, V?" Isabel asked, turning from the mirror where she was re-applying her blood-red lipstick. "Teacher spank you?"

"I wish," Liv gushed, running a shaky hand through her hair. "She told me to stop flirting, that it was inappropriate."

Isabel finished her task, smacked her lips, and then walked over to give Olivia her full attention. "Shit, that's harsh. I'm sorry man... I know how much she gets your shit going..."

"Take what you know and times it by ten," Liv said with a defeated sigh, something she wasn't used to. "Don't fucking tell anybody," she then warned/begged/threatened/pleaded.

"You know me at all, girl?" Isabel asked, raising a dark brow and grinning at her friend.

Liv managed a small grin back, and nodded, playfully punching Isabel's arm. "Yeah, I know you," she said. "Thanks, girl. You're a diamond."

"I'm a ruby," Isabel corrected with another grin. "July birthday, get it right, shit! And hey, ain't you supposed to be in detention? You don't want Ms. C any more pissed at you, right?"

Olivia groaned and debated putting her fist through the porcelain-tiled wall, but settled for elbowing Isabel in the ribs lightly and leaving the bathroom, heading for Mr. Delvechio's classroom.

--

Alex was relaxing on her sofa with a good book and a glass of wine when her phone rang. Who on earth would be calling her at ten o'clock at night? "Hello?" she said smoothly into the receiver. Her brows scrunched in confusion when the voice on the other end of the line said she had a collect call from the local police lockup. "Yes, I'll accept," she said, setting down her wine glass and sitting up straighter.

--

Olivia waited in the holding cell, her stomach twisting in knots. Ms. Cabot had sounded pretty pissed off on the phone, but no matter what happened with her teacher, it would be a hundred times better than having to call her mother. Although frankly, she cared more about what Ms. C thought of her than what her mother did. Disappointing her teacher really sucked some serious ass. Liv gulped when she finally saw the familiar figure walk around the corner and head toward her. Ahhhhhh, what was she going to say? And oh man, Ms. Cabot was wearing jeans and a tank top. Fuckin hell. What she wouldn't give to just lick the tiny strip of skin showing between the hem of the tank and the button-fly jeans...

Alex stopped in front of the holding cell and pinned Olivia with a displeased stare. "Why did you call *me*?" she asked.

"Because my mother would kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"...I don't know? ...you're too civilized to resort to murder?"

"Why didn't you call Elliot?" Alex asked, still not ready to let Olivia out of the cell.

Liv frowned, grabbing the cell bars and staring through them at her teacher. "Because... you fuckin know why, Ms. C. Quit playin around."

Alex sighed, running a hand through her silky blonde hair. This was a no-win situation. "Olivia, you've got to stop," she said, a tired edge creeping into her voice. "I'm a teacher. *Your* teacher. Please, for both our sakes, stop."

Olivia bristled angrily, her eyes narrowing at Alexandra. "You know... if you don't want your students to crush on you, then maybe you shouldn't be such a fucking good teacher. You're the only role model any of us has. You expect us not to fall for that? And, you know, look at you for fuck's sake! With your fuck-me-blue eyes and perfect body, and those goddamn glasses!"

Alex valiantly hid her surprise, and the way that Olivia's comments stroked her ego. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache. "I had crushes on a few of my teachers, too, Olivia. But that doesn't mean I went around announcing it. And I certainly never dared to openly flirt with any of them." When she looked up, she realized that Olivia was just staring at her glasses with a glassy look in her eyes. "Olivia!" she said exasperatedly, folding the arms of the glasses and putting them into her pocket.

"What?" Olivia asked, snapping out of it with a sheepish grin. "I was listening. You said you would never dare to openly flirt with any of your teachers."

"Yes, that is correct," Alex said, her voice returning to its normal eloquent quality. "Olivia, what am I going to do with you?"

Liv grinned. "I can think of a few things..."

"Oh for God's sake," Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Stop that. I have half a mind to put you across my knee."

Olivia snorted in response. "I'd like to see you try."

"Have I ever failed to impart any of my wisdom? Has there ever been a lesson my students didn't learn?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Olivia conceded. "But you didn't have to hold us down for any of them. I could kick your white ass in a heartbeat."

"May I remind you that you are also white, you just have the benefit of a darker complexion. And furthermore, would you prefer that I leave you here overnight, or call your mother?"

Olivia regarded Alex with intense scrutiny for almost a full minute. Her teacher didn't waver. "You're fuckin serious, aren't you?" she finally asked, her throat going dry.

"I am hardly the joking type when it comes to the direction one of my student's lives is taking. What were you thinking? You know right from wrong, Olivia Benson. What possessed you to break into that store and steal something? On second thought, don't answer. I'll save the lecture for when I get you home." She signaled the desk sergeant to come unlock the cell, and once that was accomplished, she took Olivia firmly by the arm and lead her toward the front doors.

Olivia had the distinct feeling that she was marching toward her DOOM. Each footstep on the pavement outside made her stomach drop another few inches. She really, seriously did not want to be punished by the woman she was madly crushing on, but her alternative was going home and explaining things to her mother, so she just followed along in silence, contemplating her demise. When they reached the car, however, she hesitated. She was about to get into Ms. Cabot's car. That was just... huge. Oh, fuck it. Even if nothing happened, at least she could tell Isabel and Elliot that she got to go for a ride in the Benz. Once she got in and grudgingly buckled her seatbelt, she glanced sideways at her teacher and almost pouted. "I thought you'd be cool."

"Why would I be cool with this? As a role model, your words not mine, why on earth would you think I'd be cool with breaking and entering? Or petty theft?" She throttled the gears and started driving. Red light.

"Because you know I work my ass off in school," Olivia explained. "Before you came along, that whole class was a bunch of deadbeat thugs, myself included, who didn't give a shit about anything. But then you showed up, and you taught us to respect ourselves and each other... hell the whole class even does their homework, and half of us don't carry guns anymore, cause we don't hang on the street. I'm home by curfew every night, I'm not slingin drugs anymore, I do my studying and I never cut class. Fuck, I even went to the *library* the other day with Elliot. And we took turns reading from one of those classics everyone talks about. I just thought you'd cut me some slack!"

Green light. Alex grinned at Olivia's disclosure about the library. She knew that none of those kids would dare set foot in a library before she motivated them to want to read, and learn. She was so proud of all of them, Olivia included. "Don't you understand, Olivia? That's *why* I'm so disappointed."

Liv opened her mouth and closed it again, then stared down at her hands. She re-read the tattoos on her knuckles over a few times in her head until she could find her voice. "Don't say that. Don't be disappointed. Be pissed. Please."

"I'm not angry, Olivia," Alex said gently. Red light. "I know how far you've come. And I am not 'cool' with you backsliding. Especially not over something like this." Green light. "What was running through your head? What possessed you to think breaking the law was a good idea?"

"Look, it was just a stupid mistake. I was celebrating something and it got out of hand."

"What were you celebrating?"

"Something."

Alex pulled into her garage and shut off the engine. "Do you need to use the washroom?"

Olivia looked down at herself. "Am I dirty?"

"Sorry, the bathroom," Alex corrected herself, getting out of the car and waiting for Olivia to do the same before she opened the door that led into her kitchen. She had no idea what a big deal being at her house was to Olivia.

Olivia's knees were shaking as she got out of the Benz and headed inside after her teacher. This was so weird. But in a good way. She was actually getting to see what Ms. Cabot's house looked like. It was so nice. Just how she thought it would look, really, the multitude of times she'd fantasized about being here. Everything was white and soft beige. Pure. Virginal, even, which made her smirk. "No, I'm good, thanks," she answered the question about the bathroom. "Got any beer?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she cringed. "Sorry. I mean soda."

"You meant beer, don't lie to me," Alex replied sharply. "And no, as a matter of fact, I do not. Nor would I allow you to drink any if I did. Go into the living room and sit on the sofa, please. I'll be right in. I do need to use the washroom."

Normally Olivia would have thrown back some sarcastic remark, or even flirted shamelessly, but her current evnironment and situation rendered her more docile than usual. She shoved her hands into her pockets and kicked off her shoes, then wandered toward where she assumed the living room would be, in search of the sofa. She found it easily enough, and was glad she'd taken off her shoes, because the carpet was cocaine-white, and her dirty shoes would have fucked it up. She noticed that there was nothing remotely personal about the room - no pictures, no knick-knacks, no books or anything like that. She lowered herself down onto the sofa, afraid that even her clothes would somehow tarnish the pristine quality of the room. There was a sofa, a fireplace, an empty bookshelf, and a white oak coffee table with nothing on it. Maybe there were two living rooms, and this one was for guests? The house was pretty fuckin big.

It felt like forever before her teacher appeared in the doorway, and when she finally did, Olivia allowed herself a long, approving gaze up and down the bombshell's body, stopping at those fuck-me-blue eyes. She could have sworn she saw something in the deep blue depths, just for a split-second, before it vanished and was replaced by professional detachment. But it was something. What the hell was it? It didn't look very teacher-ly. Oh, God. Just the thought of it made Olivia's entire body tremble. Why, why, *why* did it have to be her fucking *teacher* that she fell for? Because she knew, deep down, that this feeling was way more than a crush. Right now it felt like it was crush*ing* her chest, making it hard to breathe, but it was way more than a *crush*. And while she knew what the feeling wasn't, she didn't want to think about what it was.

"You understand this is not something I would normally do," Alex stated after a few moments of silence. She really shouldn't be doing this at all. "But I do not intend to be responsible for whatever your mother might do to you. However, I also do not intend to let you off the hook without some sort of consequence. So, after careful consideration, I will indeed be putting you across my knee." And before Olivia could argue, she smoothly continued. "I need you to stand up now, please, Olivia."

Oh, fuck and damn, shit and oh God. This was not happening to her. Not like this. Had anyone else said those words to her, they'd be laying flat on their back with a busted jaw, but everything was different with Ms. Cabot. She could never raise a hand to her teacher, and she couldn't stand the thought of having Ms. C disappointed in her. "You really don't have to do this," she said, and she was surprised and a bit pissed off to hear a tremor in her voice. She remained rooted to her seat.

"I need you to stand up now," Alex repeated, dropping the please this time, though her voice had not risen or become at all impatient.

"No, I can't," Olivia said quietly, her brown eyes wide with embarrassment. An emotion that did not come easily to the feisty brunette.

"You chose to break the law, and you *stole* something, Olivia. You need to face the consequences like the adult you want to be treated as." Her voice softened as she continued. "Like the adult I thought you were becoming."

Oh God, that hurt. More than anything ever could. "Like an adult? You want to spank me like a little child!" she shouted, fighting back tears. She worked *so* hard to make her teacher proud of her, and now one mistake was going to overshadow everything good she'd done over the last year?

"I can't very well ground you, can I? Or take away your television privileges? I'm not going to let you sit in a jail cell, and I'm not going to tell your mother. But like I said before, I'm not going to let you get away with what you did, either. You know it was wrong, Olivia Benson," Alex said, moving into her 'scolding' tone at the last sentence, pinning Liv with her patented teacher glare.

"Yes, it was wrong, I know, and I'm sorry. It was a one-time thing, it's not like I'm trying to throw away all my progress and go back to my old life. I already told you, it was a stupid mistake."

"And even stupid mistakes can end up killing people, or end up being repeated if they're not paid for the first time."

Olivia had no idea how to articulate that she couldn't do it because she so desperately *did* want to be seen as an adult by Ms. C, and she felt that if Alex spanked her, then she'd always see her as a stupid kid, never worthy of her time outside of school. She knew she deserved a punishment, and what her teacher said did make perfect sense, but she was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself, and with no way to explain it. She wasn't afraid of being spanked, she was afraid of what Ms. Cabot would think of her afterward. "I'm sorry," she said again, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Then show me," Alex said, walking over and taking a seat on the middle sofa cushion. "Own your mistake."

Oh dear God. Ms. C was sitting so close that Liv could smell her subtle perfume... she loved that scent. It almost sent her into oblivion every time she caught the fruity fragrance. She had managed to hold back her tears thus far, which she was highly impressed with herself for. And she stopped fighting her teacher, recognizing the phrase 'own your mistake' and was helpless against it. Ms. Cabot always said that owning your mistakes was the first step toward fixing them. It had been hard to do at first, then it got easy, but this time was the hardest of all, because of the consequence. But she knew she had to do it. Finally, she pushed off the sofa and stood awkwardly next to it, frowning at the carpet. Damn carpet. Yes, blame the carpet, that's mature.

"Thank you," Alex said, nodding her approval as she reached for the button of Olivia's baggy jeans.

Olivia stiffened immediately, forcing herself to pretend that Ms. C was taking her pants off for other reasons, or she would have bolted from the room. When they were around her ankles, she felt a gentle tug on her wrist, and taking the cue she carefully bent over her teacher's lap. Fuck. It was a good thing Ms. Cabot was wearing long pants, because if she had touched skin to skin, she probably would have come right there. God, she wished this were under other circumstances. What she would give to be this close to Alex, kissing her, touching her, licking her all over. Waking up next to her in the mornings, making her coffee before school... Shit. Way more than a crush.

Liv jumped at the first smack to the seat of her panties, placing her hands flat on the floor to keep them from wandering. She really didn't need to be caught fondling Ms. Cabot while she was being punished. She dug her fingers into the plush carpet as the smacks kept landing, and she knew she was blushing bright red at the sounds echoing off the walls. Smack, smack, smack, it was like some kind of nightmare. Fucking humiliating. At least it didn't really hur--gaaaahhhhh! "Fucking son of a bitch! What *is* that?!" she shrieked, trying to scramble off her teacher's lap. "And whatever it is, where the fuck did it *come from*?!"

Alex ignored the question, wrapping her left arm snugly around her squirming student's waist to hold her in place, and resuming the spanking at a quicker pace. She had been holding the hairbrush since she walked into the room, but she supposed Olivia had failed to notice.

"Ow, no, come on!" Olivia pleaded, kicking her legs against the arm of the sofa and throwing her head back in pain, arching away from the assault.

Alex again ignored Liv's words, she just held her tighter around the waist and continued peppering her backside with crisp smacks of the hairbrush. She knew Olivia understood that she would stop when she was finished, and not sooner, when the brunette stopped struggling and pleading. Now that she had Liv's full attention, she started lecturing as she spanked. "Stealing is for thugs and criminals, not for intelligent young ladies like yourself." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Olivia started howling, and Alex raised her voice to be heard above the cries. "Breaking and entering is for thugs and criminals, not for intelligent young ladies like yourself." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Olivia cried harder. Alex spoke louder. "You have vast potential, Olivia. I intend to see that you fulfill it." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "I have been so incredibly proud of you this year, and I expect you to keep making me proud, not running around at night getting yourself into trouble." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "You are too smart for that sort of behavior, and you've come too far to go back to it now. I don't know what you were thinking, but I hope it's out of your system, because you've been offered a scholarship to NYU." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Olivia cried and cried, and cried. It was never going to end. Fuck! Stab wounds were less painful! Having her knuckles tattooed was less painful! Getting hit in the head with a baseball bat would probably be less painful! "I'M SORRY!" she screamed, trying to be heard over Alex's lecturing. And then when Alex paused the spanking and her words, Olivia confessed more quietly, speaking around her tears. "I was-- I couldn't afford a-- a-- I couldn't afford a birthday present f-for you, and I w-wanted to get you something special!"

Alex's eyes widened and her heart dropped into her stomach. The brush fell from her fingertips, landing with a quiet thud on the carpet, and she stared down at the back of Olivia's head. "You what?" she whispered, finding it difficult to close her mouth. "Olivia I-- you-- you know I don't want anything material... seeing you graduate from high school is the best birthday present I could ever ask for..." Oh God, she felt horrible that she was the reason for Olivia's brief return to criminal nightlife. She knew it wasn't her fault, of course, but she still felt horrible. And Olivia was still laying across her lap, crying hard. "Honey that's so thoughtful of you, but you know what you did was still wrong, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Liv howled, nodding her head as best she could in her current position. "It'll never happen again, I swear!"

"All right, come here," Alex said, helping Olivia sit up, then pulling her close and cradling her in a gentle embrace, rocking slowly back and forth. They were both silent then, except for Olivia's crying, which gradually calmed down and finally stopped.

Olivia's ass hurt like the flames of hell, but her pride hurt worse. At least, it did until Ms. C gathered her up in her arms and started rocking her. Then her pride sort of slipped out of the situation and was replaced by her raging libido. Yes, she'd been spanked like a little girl, yes, it hurt like fuck, yes, it was the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced, but now Ms. Cabot was holding her. Holding her so close. So close that her lips were almost touching her teacher's finely sculpted collarbone. She could taste Alex without actually tasting her... her lips were that close. It would be so easy to just press her mouth to the expanse of alabaster skin... and before she knew it, she was doing just that. When she felt a shiver wrack her teacher's body, she shifted her position, moving her lips to Alex's neck and pressing a soft kiss there...

"No!" Alex gasped, managing to gently push Olivia a few inches away as she struggled to pull in a breath. "Please, don't..."

Alex's voice was majestic, laced with a desperation that Olivia was surprised to hear. "Please," she whispered against the warm, pale skin of her teacher's neck. "Let me make love to you..."

Alex nearly whimpered, her eyelids dropping closed to cover the brewing tempest in her twin pools of liquid fire and ice. "I want to, I want to Liv but I can't..."

Oh. God. Ms. Cabot had just said she wanted to... and called her Liv. There was nothing more heavenly in all the world. "If you want to, why can't you?" she breathed, feeling her heart pounding against her rib cage violently. "Please let me touch you..."

Alex's whole body was shaking with the effort to turn away her student's affections. "Please don't tempt me, I can *not* do this," she said more firmly. "Please, be good, just go to sleep," she begged, her entire world threatening to come crashing down on her shoulders. She prayed that Olivia would move off of her lap, because she was holding on to self-control by a very thin thread. And if the thread snapped, the results would be disastrous. One more touch of Olivia's warm, soft lips and the dam would break.

Olivia didn't want to comply, in fact it was the last thing on earth she wanted to do, but she respected Ms. C so much that she had to do as she was asked. Regretfully, she climbed off of her teacher's lap, then reached down to grab her jeans and pull them up, taking a long time to fix the button and zipper so she wouldn't have to look at Alex.

Alex let out a shaky sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you," she whispered, then stood up quickly and took a deep breath. God, this was hard. Why did Olivia have to want her?

"You know I'm going to masturbate on your couch, right?" Olivia asked, both seeking permission and trying to lighten the mood at the same time. She didn't want to lose the relationship that she had with Ms. C.

"Jesus Christ," Alex hissed, dropping her face into her hands and debating jumping into her backyard pool fully clothed, just to freeze the heat out of her blood. Actually, swimming sounded good. "The blankets are in the hall closet, as are some pillows. Take your pick, but then go to sleep," she said, and retreated to her bedroom to change into her swimsuit, as quickly as possible without being obvious about the fact that she was rushing.

Olivia found a nice fuzzy blanket and a fluffy pillow, then settled down on the couch on her side. It was still freaking painful to have anything touch her ass. Even having her pants on was irritating her inflamed skin, so she wriggled out of them and kicked them off, not caring where they landed. She rolled onto her stomach and folded her arms beneath her head, but that wasn't comfortable either. The fire in her backside wasn't the only reason she couldn't get to sleep, though. She was in Ms. Cabot's house, in Ms. Cabot's living room, on Ms. Cabot's couch, with Ms. Cabot sleeping just a few rooms away. Er, at least she thought Ms. C was sleeping, but then she heard a splash coming from the backyard. And if that wasn't Ms. C out there swimming, then it was somebody trespassing, so really she should go check it out. For safety's sake.

Alex jumped into the pool, not even bothering to do a graceful dive tonight. She just needed to cool off. And oh, the water felt so good. She stayed under for as long as she could hold her breath, and then surfaced, gasping for air. It was a good distraction. Not being able to breathe, and being cold, was a combination that did actually make her momentarily forget about the sexy, interested, gorgeous, intelligent-- oh, fuck. Back underwater.

Olivia moved the curtains out of the way just enough to peer out the kitchen window into the backyard. Her breath caught at the sight of her teacher surfacing from under the water and smoothing her wet hair back off her face. And oh, God, she was in a bikini. Liv's eyes were glued to her abs. Perfectly smooth, muscled abs, which were framed by knockout hips... how was it possible for someone to be so flawlessly beautiful? Her heart ached as she watched her teacher. It was like sweet torture. She'd rather watch from inside than not watch at all, but it was so hard to just watch, and not walk outside and beg Alex for a chance.

Alex climbed out of the pool and looked around for her towel, then cursed when she realized she'd forgotten one. She turned her head to the side, letting her hair drop over one shoulder, and then did her best to wring out the excess water. Then she brushed off the droplets that clung to her skin, and headed back inside. Just as she stepped into the kitchen, she gasped, her eyes falling on Olivia, who was graciously holding up a towel. Shit. Liv was supposed to be sleeping. "It's past your bedtime," she said quietly, reaching out to take the towel and wrapping it around herself, not allowing her eyes to roam anywhere other than her student's face.

"I heard a noise," Olivia countered, staring back at her teacher.

"Go back to bed," Alex said, turning around quickly when she realized that Olivia was wearing a tank top and underwear... and that's it.

Liv noticed Ms. Cabot's shoulders shaking slightly, and she wondered if it was the cold, if she was crying, or if she was straining to hold herself back. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll go back to bed," she whispered.

A strangled noise forced its way from Alex's throat and she leaned on the counter to support herself, still facing away from Olivia. "I can't do this..."

"Tell me you don't want me!" Liv said more forcefully, needing to hear the words from her teacher's mouth before she could accept them. This was the closest she'd ever gotten to Alex, and she wasn't going to give up now unless she knew her teacher wasn't interested.

"You know I can't tell you that," Alex replied hoarsely.

"Why not? You told me you didn't appreciate me flirting with you."

"I didn't appreciate it!" Alex insisted. "It made things very difficult for me."

"So you can't lie, then. Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Then you do want me."

"Yes. Olivia, please. This can't happen. If you respect me at all, go back to bed. I'm begging you."

"Come with me."

"I can't." Her resolve was breaking.

"Yes you can."

"I'll lose my job."

"You could lose your job for spanking me, but you did that. Besides, I'm legal. This isn't some stupid crush. I may be young, but I'm not innocent, and I'm not naive, or inexperienced. I know *exactly* what I want. I want you, Ms. C. Please, let me show you how much." She couldn't handle it if Alex rejected her, when she had an admission of attraction from her teacher. It would be ridiculous to let it go unacted upon. There was no reason they shouldn't be together if they both wanted each other.

Alex felt her walls crumbling all around her, crushing her beneath the pile of rubble. How, *how* was she supposed to deny these feelings when she had Olivia practically begging her to act on them? She was torn. Denigrate her integrity or spend her whole life regretting the chance she never gave Liv? And the choice was ripped from her control when she felt a warm body pressed against her from behind, heard the uneven breathing rasping past Olivia's lips, smelled the intoxicating fragrance of her olive skin, tasted the overwhelming want and desire in the air between them. Then Olivia's hands were under her towel, on her hips, digging into the flesh of her abs with surprising strength. She was helpless against the long, low moan that forced its way from her chest to her throat, escaping through her parted lips as she leaned more heavily on the counter in front of her.

Olivia squeezed and kneaded the muscled skin under her fingertips, and nearly lost her balance at the sound that came from Alex. Oh, God. This was already everything she'd ever imagined, and more. "Let me worship you, Ms. C," she rumbled, flattening her hands and rubbing back and forth over Alex's taut belly.

"Shit," Alex hissed, dropping her head down to her chest as she fought to stay standing. Her legs trembled, as did her arms, with the effort of holding herself up. "I-- I'm--" She couldn't speak.

"Carpet," Olivia murmured, her warm lips pressed against the back of Alex's neck.

"I can't make it," Alex gasped, another low moan escaping into the cool air of the kitchen. She hadn't closed the back door.

"Please," Liv begged. "I want to lay you down..." She wrapped her arms tightly around Ms. Cabot's waist and started shuffling her in the direction of the living room. It wasn't that far. She could hold her teacher up for twenty feet...

Alex's knees gave way as soon as Olivia pulled her away from the counter, and she ended up on all fours on the kitchen floor, with Olivia half on top of her.

"You were serious," Liv puffed out in a breath of air, trying not to curse at the pain in her knees that falling on them caused. She tossed the towel out of the way and slowly got to her feet, holding a hand out for Alex.

Alex declined the hand, opting not to touch Olivia as she stood up, shaking her head. "Don't touch... just walk behind me in case I fall again," she said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Olivia followed her to the living room, which was the closest carpeted room, and when they got there, she moved close again, pressing her body flush against her teacher's, carefully lowering them both to the soft, plush white carpet. "It's the best compliment I've ever gotten," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against Alex's cheek, then nipping the blushing skin lightly with her teeth. "I can't believe I finally get to do this." She pulled back to just stare at Alex's beautiful face for a few moments, memorizing every curve, every nuance, every expression that crossed her features.

"I can't believe I'm letting you," Alex breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed at the intense look on OIivia's face. She moaned when she felt Liv's hands at her waist again, teasing goosebumps up her sides, over her shoulders, then up and down her arms.

"I've never wanted anything more than this," Liv confessed, lowering her mouth to her teacher's, worshipping the ruby red lips with the tip of her tongue. She was rewarded with a soft mewling noise from the woman beneath her, and the way Alex arched into her touch set her mind on fire. The older woman opened for Liv, and the teenager pressed her tongue inside, licking slow circles around the deliciously flavored walls of her teacher's mouth.

Alex was nearly in another universe. The sensation of finally allowing this to happen, after almost a year of forcibly denying her attraction to Olivia, was overwhelming. Her heart beat hard and fast, her thighs quivered, her lungs felt as if they would collapse at any moment. She was probably going to humiliate herself and come as soon as Olivia got inside her bikini bottoms. She prayed she wouldn't. It had been a long time, but not *that* long... please, please just let her hold out, at least for a few minutes...

"So beautiful," Olivia was murmuring, kissing those ruby lips harder, her hands sliding the straps of Alex's bikini top off of her shoulders and slowly down her arms. "I want to see all of you. Completely naked, Ms. C..."

Alex groaned, arching her back so Liv could slip her hands beneath her and completely remove the top. "You've got to call me Alex," she pleaded, covering her exposed breasts with her hands instinctively.

Olivia almost laughed, but instead she just nodded, gently taking hold of her teacher's hands and interlacing their fingers, raising the blonde's wrists above her head and stroking her forearms. "Alex," she tried out the name, liking the way it rolled off her lips. She licked her way from Alex's jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, and then finally she circled one taut nipple with little licks, flicking back and forth before sucking it between her teeth and bathing it with firm strokes of her tongue.

"Uh!" Alex cried out, her hips bucking up against Liv's thigh, which was settled lightly between her legs. She started a slow grind until Olivia gripped her hips and held her down. Then Liv was toying with her other nipple, nibbling it to an almost painful state of erection before she soothed it back down with gentle licks and swirls of her tongue. It was incredible. Absolutely fucking incredible. And Alex didn't normally use curse words, not even in her head.

"I have to be in you," Olivia suddenly whispered desperately, abandoning Alex's breasts in order to fully focus on removing her bikini bottoms.

"Be careful, I'm-- so turned on already," Alex panted, still terrified of exploding at the first fleeting touch between her legs.

Olivia melted. She just fucking melted, that's all there was to it. Nothing could have been hotter or sweeter or more endearing... her teacher was afraid of disappointing her in bed. Dear God and everything else. "You're perfect," she promised, her warm breath feathering across Alex's ribcage on her downward journey. She paused when her hands reached Alex's bikini, and curled her fingers under the edges of the waistband. "Even if you come before I touch you... you're perfect. But you won't. I know what I'm doing." She started to tug on the bikinis, inching them down over sculpted hipbones, revealing the soft, inviting patch of curls at the crux of her teacher's thighs. And her scent... oh, Liv was already drunk.

Alex whimpered, her entire body trembling as she let Olivia remove her last shred of clothing, and she lay naked on the carpet. She still couldn't believe she was doing this... but it felt so right now that she'd finally given in.

"Can I go inside? Tell me to go inside," Liv husked, crawling back up Alex's body and scratching softly up the inside of one thigh.

"Yes yes," Alex nodded, biting her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Even with her fears, she knew she wanted Olivia inside her, and she parted her legs, putting her arms around Liv and digging her fingernails into her lover's back. Jesus, she had never been so wet.

Olivia didn't need to be asked twice... she kissed Alex hard and found her way between her teacher's spread thighs, rubbing up and down to coat her fingers before sliding two smoothly inside, slowly at first, but pushing hard and fast once she got past the second knuckles. She pulled out and pushed in again, reveling in the feel of Alex's bucking hips and the sound of her breathy cries. It was divine. Seriously. Nothing could compare. She had wanted this for so long, and it surpassed any expectations she might have had lingering in her mind. She wanted her teacher to scream her name and come harder than she ever had before... she wanted to please her so thoroughly that there would be no doubt in Alex's mind that she was for real. That she wasn't a kid with a crush - that she was mature enough to know she was in love.

Alex by now did not have any doubts as to Olivia's sexual maturity. As a matter of fact, she had never really doubted that. She just didn't want to take advantage of a young girl with a crush. But she was slowly coming to realize that Olivia was more than a young girl, she was a young woman who knew herself well enough to know *what* she wanted, and was fully capable of making rational decisions about *who* she wanted, in her life *and* in her bed. And if the way she was being fingered was any indication of Olivia's overall sexual prowess, then Liv was the more experienced of the two of them. Take that, Cabot... your student can out-do you between the sheets. "AH!" she shrieked, pulled out of her reverie by the distinct sensation of a tongue on her clit. "Oh God, Liv, Liv, Livvvvvv," she moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Olivia's hair and squeezing for all she was worth.

Damn, that hurt, but Liv didn't stray from her feast... she doubled her efforts, bringing a third finger into play with a forceful thrust, clamping down on her teacher's clit and sucking, hard.

Satisfied that she'd held out long enough, Alex let go, screaming Olivia's name into the cavernous depths of the cathedral-ceilinged living room, hearing her voice echo off of the walls and windows, reverberating back into her throat as she gasped for air. Her muscles contracted around Liv's fingers, holding them inside her as she released with a second scream and a flood of come over Liv's hand and into her mouth...

The next thing she knew, Olivia was lapping gently at her thighs and cleaning the wetness from her sex, then crawling up to lie beside her and hold her tight. "I like the way you scream my name," Liv whispered, nuzzling Alex affectionately and planting a brief kiss on her lips. "Almost made me come too."

Alex groaned lazily, rolling onto her side to return the embrace, tangling her limbs with Olivia's and hugging tightly to her. "Don't say things like that to me, you'll give me some sort of neurological disorder, I know it..."

Olivia laughed and held tighter to her teacher. "You're the best person I've ever known," she blurted out unceremoniously, and then turned bright red. "Aw, fuck."

Alex arched an eyebrow and grinned at Olivia. "Watch your mouth."

Olivia grinned back, mirroring Alex's expression. She licked her lips and purred, the grin twitching into a smirk. "Or what?"

Fin


End file.
